


Exposure

by lgbtjshaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtjshaught/pseuds/lgbtjshaught
Summary: Nicole Haught didn't have the best start to life but there was one thing that she had always been sure about.Photography.It had taken her to Purgatory. She had thrown herself into a new town with new people and new opportunities. She was in a whole new world. A woman, her camera, and one big new adventure. Could she handle it?





	1. one

Nicole stood staring at the faded wood of the floor and coughed, the dust catching in her throat. She exhaled. This was finally happening. She had been waiting her whole life for this.

_Nicole Haught grew up in a small town in Southern Texas. Her parents were devout Christians and restricted her from having a normal childhood. She was only allowed 1 hour of television a week and was forced to church every Sunday. Nicole had an older sister, Leanne, who was just as cold and unloving as her parents. Leanne didn’t like Nicole all that much but, then again, it didn’t seem like her parents were fond of her either._

_The only person Nicole knew she could trust, and who would never judge her for being herself, was her grandmother, Eliza, Most of her evenings consisted of her hanging out with her grandma, much to her parent’s dismay. Nicole always found herself counting down the minutes until she could see her again._

_The pair were inseparable._

_It was her grandma who had taught her how to hold a camera, pointing to all of the components and explaining what they did along with showing her how to remove and insert rolls of film. It was her grandma who bought her her very first roll of film and set her free to take as many photos as it would allow on her own camera, promising to have them developed as soon as possible. Eliza was the only person she knew who didn’t look down upon her and treat her as if she were nothing more than a dirt stain on the back of a shoe._

_Eliza had always had a way with words._

_“Go out and reach for the stars, Nicky,” she’d say, “and don’t ever stop reaching until you meet the sun.”_

_Nicole had never totally understood what she meant but still found comfort in the words._

_At fourteen Nicole was never seen without her grandma’s Canon AE-1 hung around her neck for more than a minute. The observation of the girl wasn’t uncommon but the first person to voice it to Nicole was her new friend, Shae Pressman. Nicole thought she was stunning. They spent their whole Summer together. On the last day of break before school started up again, she invited Shae to her house. Her parents and sister were out at the town market, singing with some other members of the church choir. They went up to her room and spent the afternoon dancing and joking around. Then Shae kissed her. Stunned, Nicole didn’t know how to respond. She pulled back with wide eyes and just stared for a minute. That one kiss made her feel more than she ever had done looking at Leonardo DiCaprio in ‘Titanic’. It seemed as though all other girls her age were obsessed with him though Nicole could never understand why. Sure, he was an attractive guy, but that was the problem; he was a_ guy _. Albeit, she did go back and watch the movie another three times and definitely_ NOT _for Kate Winslet. Nope. Nu-uh. Totally not the reason at all._

_In a moment of confidence, Nicole lurched forward and kissed Shae again._

_The door opened mid-kiss._

_There stood her mother and sister, both with equally horrified looks on their faces. Shae blurted out that Nicole had insinuated the whole fiasco and took off without even a look in her direction.That was what hurt Nicole most. Not the obscenities thrown at her. Not the fact that she had been kicked out of her own house. It hurt that she was so viciously thrown under the bus without a second thought. In her later years, Nicole had forgiven Shae, she was probably just scared of these new feelings. Nicole had been there before, she had compassion for the woman._

_She packed her most valuable possessions and headed to her grandmother’s house, never turning back. Eliza welcomed her with open arms and told Nicole that she should tell her what had happened but only when she was ready._

_Three days later, Nicole sat down on the porch with Eliza and explained everything, face guarded by her arms as she prepared for the screaming that was surely inevitable to follow when she told her that she was a lesbian._

_The screaming never came._

_Eliza gently grasped her hand and pried her arm from her face, forcing Nicole to look at her._  
_“Oh Nicky,” she said, “I don’t care for the gender of who you want to date or marry. I only care that your future partner will treat you with the same amount of kindness and compassion that you treat everybody else with. You are an incredible young lady who is going to marry a woman just as amazing as yourself.”_  
_Nicole cried in her grandmother’s arms for the rest of the evening. The two were closer than ever._

_Eliza passed away on the crisp morning of October 31st the year after. Not many came to the funeral apart from Nicole and a few ladies from the local volunteering center, not even her own family had shown. Nicole spent the day fiddling with the corner of the envelope addressed to her in her grandma’s cursive handwriting. Nicole stared at it for an hour after she arrived home before ripping it open. It contained a handwritten letter to her from Eliza mentioning that the Canon AE-1 and the house were hers, and a cheque for $3000 dollars, her life savings._

_She spent a few days alone in the house grieving the death of Eliza before Nicole got up and started packing her things. She had had enough of Texas. It held too many toxic memories. There was nothing left for her there anymore and she needed to go. She sold the house and got a pretty $75,000 for it. She wanted to get as far away from there as possible, and that’s what she did. She boarded a coach and made her way to Calgary, Alberta._

_Young and alone in the heart of Calgary, she spent a few nights in various B &Bs until she gave in and walked to the Police station, telling them her situation. What else could she do? She was picked up 2 hours later by a social worker and taken to the ‘Bright Futures Foster Home’. The place wasn’t too bad. She had a warm bed and was fed three meals a day; what more could she ask for? Plus the other kids in there were nice enough and made her feel welcome._

_It didn’t take long for her to find a new home._

_A couple, Eleanor and Alexander, came in asking for a teenage girl. They already had a son but were unable to reproduce after him due to medical issues. They stated that they were too old and couldn’t afford to raise a child from birth. Linda, her social worker, had set them up a meeting with Nicole and they had immediately clicked. Nicole started to find herself looking forward to the meetings and finding out more about her future foster parents. They had brought their son with them on the third visit. Nicole learned that his name was Xavier. That hour long meeting had changed her life for the better. Nicole had not just met her best friend that day. She had met her_ brother _._

_Nicole fell into the Dolls’ family routine fairly swiftly and without any issues. She had only known them for six months but they had already treated her better than her own family ever had. They never made fun of her passion for photography, in fact, they were her biggest fans (after Eliza, of course). There were multiple prints of her work hanging around their house and Eleanor and Alex would always point them out excitedly to any guests they invited round. Most importantly, they accepted her sexuality and never once made her feel uncomfortable._

_She was definitely home._

_Her and Xavier’s bond strengthened every single day. Their playful banter and inseparable friendship was what Nicole had been missing her whole life. They had each other’s backs, forever and always._

_A few months after her 19th birthday Nicole secured a job at the 1950s themed diner ten minutes away from the house. The pay was shitty but she was in desperate need of some hard-earned cash, she never allowed herself to live off of her grandmother’s money. Nicole spent the next six years saving up every single little penny she earned, only breaking the cycle to pay for the occasional outing with her friends or X. She’d get the occasional call to do a photoshoot for a family friend but nothing was ever permanent._

Now, at 24 years of age, Nicole found herself climbing the rickety stairs to her apartment which had come along with the shop downstairs. The shop and her very first apartment introduced her to Purgatory, a miniscule town which was a 45 minute drive from her home with the Dolls' in Calgary.

She climbed under her covers as she allowed her body to relax against the worn couch, the only piece of furniture left in the building, and smiled to herself before drifting off into a well deserved sleep.

Her dream was coming true and this was only the beginning.

-

The bang of a cupboard door falling off of its hinges startled Nicole out of her restless slumber. As she lifted up out of her makeshift bed, her back cracked far too many times for a woman of her age and physique.

“Damn couch,” she grumbled, her feet flat on the cold wooden floorboards. Making her way to the kitchen with a hunch as to not cause more pain after her uncomfortable night, she heard the scurry of what sounded like almost silent footsteps across the tiled floor. She slowly creeped past the kitchen door, ready to take on whatever was behind it.

 _Mew_.

The noise stopped her in her tracks.

A tiny fur-covered ginger head peered from the cupboard from which the door had fallen off of. The kitten could have only been 8 weeks old at the most. It scaredly stumbled further out of the cupboard after a few moments and Nicole was finally able to get a clearer look at her adorable and miniature intruder. It’s fur was clumped together and riddled with knots and one of its eyes was clamped shut by dirt. Nicole’s heart broke as she glanced at the fear-ridden feline. She reached her hand out slowly and the kitten took a small stumble backward.

“It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you, lovely. You’re safe, I promise,” Nicole whispered to the still uncertain cat. After a few seconds of contemplation the kitten moved toward the outstretched hand, giving it an inquisitive sniff before rubbing against it, showing it’s trust. After a few strokes Nicole retrieved a blanket and cushioned the inside of a cardboard box. It took some coaxing with a few shreds of ham but the kitten climbed inside the box and Nicole carried her new friend to her car and drove to Purgatory Veterinary Clinic.

The journey took longer than it should have, due to it only being her second day her, and Nicole had to stop three times along the way to ask for directions, but they got their eventually. She went up to the front desk and explained the situation and was seen to right away. The kitten was checked and cleaned but only after seeking comfort from Nicole through a gentle stroke to the head. The fur wasn’t as matted as they first expected and only took a small while to untangle. The vet checked for a microchip and there wasn’t one. Nicole stopped to think for a moment. She _was_ new to Purgatory, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have her own little sidekick.

“Can I take her home?” Nicole asked. The vet had told her that the kitten was a girl after checking.

“Sure. She doesn’t seem to have a home so I don’t see why not,” he answered.

-

It was three hours later and the kitten had settled into the warm blanket and curled up in front of the old couch, too tiny to climb up without getting hurt. As the ginger fluff-ball had seemed to settle down for a few hours, Nicole crept out of the apartment and drove to the supermarket to pick up some essentials and also the basics for her new roommate. She studied the aisles, picking up what she needed and stacking it into the basket. Her focus elsewhere, she rounded the corner to the pet section and collided heavily with another body, sending them both toppling to the floor.

“Oh my god! _Shit_! I am _so_ sorry! Are you alright?” Nicole rushed out.

The girl that had fallen on top of her lifted her head when she heard the soft voice of the redheaded woman. Forest-like hazel eyes met chocolate brown ones and time seemed to stop in that moment. For a second, Nicole forgets how to breath. No, she doesn’t _forget_. This woman had knocked the air from her lungs, literally and figuratively.

Seconds started to feel like hours and they just _stared_. The lady’s face was slightly shielded by her hair, caramel waves that even _Rapunzel_ would be envious of. Her mouth was slightly hung open and at the top of her cheeks, by her eyes, there are the shadows of crinkles from earlier laughter. Nicole can’t help but feel like she’d seen this woman before.

The tut of another customer bursts them out of their bubble and Nicole’s face cannot be distinguished from her hair as she notices the contents of their baskets surrounding them as if willing them closer.

“Uh. I-uh, no worries! I wasn’t exactly paying attention to where I was going either,” the girl finally replied, a deep blush in tow. Nicole tried to ignore the way her heart seemed to skip a beat when she noticed it.

Nicole chuckled and the girl followed suit soon after, all the while picking up their items and shoving them back in their baskets. She picked up the last item and handed it to the smaller girl, their fingertips brushing against each other, sending them both red-cheeked and breathless.

“Uh. Sorry, again. I should be more careful,” Nicole apologised with a small smile.

“It’s alright,” the lady brushed the apology away with the swoop of a hand, “I should be more careful, too. Um… t-thank you for helping me pick my stuff up.”

“Of course.”

“Goodbye. Thank you, again.”

“My pleasure, have a good evening.”

“You, too.” the woman softly responded and Nicole watch her sneak around the corner cautiously.

She sighed, a happy one, before turning back to the various different pet toys in front of her.

-

Nicole packed the shopping away in the cupboards distractedly, her mind hadn’t strayed from the beautiful brunette she had crashed into in the store an hour earlier. She was knocked out of her reverie when a flash of orange galloped into the kitchen, only to trip over its own feet and slide across the smooth, glazed wooden floor and stopped mere inches from Nicole’s feet.

“You are an absolute mess,” Nicole chuckled, picking up the kitten.

“An absolute mess with fur for days, ain’t that right, Calamity Jane? _Calamity Jane_ … huh,” Nicole paused.

“I like it. What about you, huh?” Nicole quiered. The feline purred in response and snuggled into her fellow redhead’s chest.

“We can even call you CJ for short. You hungry, CJ?”

Nicole _knew_ it was stupid. She _knew_ that the cat most likely had no idea what she was saying and was certainly not going to reply, but talking to Calamity made her feel more relaxed. She had thrown herself into a new town with new people and new opportunities. She was in a whole new world, to be frank, and having CJ to talk to made her feel less lonely. Calamity Jane was her first friend official Purgatory and, as sad as that sounded. Nicole just smiled at the thought as she poured food into one of the two new cat bowls and filled the other with fresh water.

-

Nicole had spent the next three days buying affordable, yet cosy, furniture for her _just_ about affordable (and currently _not_ cosy) apartment. The pieces weren’t designer by any means but they served their purpose and that was all that Nicole needed. She had felt as though she had aged three decades from sleeping on that ragged old couch for the past four nights. The couch stayed though, she needed to save any money that she could to decorate her shop below.

Dropping the last chair to the floor and tucking it underneath the dining table, she let her shoulders slump and released a sigh. When she lifted her forearm to wipe the sweat from her brow, she caught sight of the watch resting on her wrist; it was 5:34pm. _Shit_. Her first photoshoot in Purgatory started at 6:30pm at the local bar, Shorty’s, and she had less than an hour to get showered, dressed, set up her equipment and actually get there. She was in for a long night but _damn_ was she excited.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's first shoot in Purgatory!! She bumps into a familiar face as she's leaving and meets an intriguing character. Earp sister softness at the end.

Nicole smoothed her hands down her shirt before entering Shorty’s. She had chosen an outfit that was casual but not  _too_  casual. This was her first shoot in Purgatory - she needed to make a good first impression if she wanted to stay in business for longer than a few weeks. She had decided upon a white and maroon striped button up that was tucked into her black skinny jeans and on her feet sat a shiny pair of polished black derby shoes. Her hair was slightly ruffled to give it that perfect wavy look and a few rings, along with the necklace Eliza had gifted her for her 15th birthday, completing the look.

 

The ache in her shoulder from the rucksack carrying her equipment reminded her why she was here and that she had a job to do.

 

This location of her first Purgatory shoot shoot wasn’t just by chance; she had met the owner, Shorty, a couple of months before. He had been visiting Calgary for a wine tasting course, testing new samples to sell at the bar. Nicole had been doing her last photoshoot, before her big move to Purgatory, for the wine store when she stumbled into him, quite literally. After many an apology from the redhead, and a reassurance from the man that all was well, they struck up easy conversation and talked for the rest of the evening about Nicole’s work in photography and her move from the big city. Nicole had been delighted when he had invited her to shoot his bar’s 35 year anniversary and even more so when he had announced she would be paid in full.

 

Nicole cleared her throat before pushing open the tall wooden doors of the bar and heading inside. Taking in her surroundings, she admired the quaint interior of the business. The place had every inch covered in smooth wood and the furniture looked old-fashioned but fit in perfectly with the design. The only modern-looking apparatus were the cash machine, card reader and pool table at the end of the bar. The metal racks holding the glasses and alcohol in place were copper and complemented the dark polished counters that stood before it.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? If I do say so myself,” Shorty’s voice broke her out of her trance.

 

“It truly is, Sir. You’ve created quite the charming establishment,” she replied.

 

“What’s up with all this ‘Sir’ business,” he grumbled, “I’ve told you, kid. Call me Shorty. I was given this name for a reason.”

 

Nicole blushed, “Of course. Sorry Si- Shorty.”

 

“Better,” he grinned, patting her on the back before explaining the ins and outs of the night and leaving her to set up. She hadn’t brought much equipment for this evening, just a couple of different lense choices and her flashgun. This sort of shoot didn’t require a tripod or any other tools.

 

Shorty opened the doors dead on 6pm and the crowd that had been gathered outside for the past 5 minutes entered, some heading straight to the bar and others grabbing a table before the building got busy and it was too late.

 

-

 

To say Nicole had been busy was an understatement. She had been pulled left, right and center by impatient parents insistent on having their photo taken with their uninterested children. Shorty had asked her to get a couple photos of the drinks and food and then the landscape of the whole bar with the anniversary decorations in frame.

 

After a hectic 3 hours, the old-timey bar had dwindled down to its regulars with the addition of a few couples who had decided to stay a little later than usual for a drink. Shorty thanked her for her services and had handed her a generous wad of cash for her time; Nicole refused at first, obviously, but Shorty was insistent.

 

The exhaustion of the photoshoot added on to the stress of moving from her old town and trying to settle into a new one and Nicole found herself thankful to be packing up her equipment and getting ready to leave.

 

Sleep. That’s what Nicole needed, and desperately so.

 

Nicole called out a goodbye to Shorty and headed for the door. Just as she reached for the copper handle, the door swung open and in walked a familiar brunette and another that she had never seen before.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Wynonna! Stop! I don’t need your help finding a ‘Rose to my Jack’, alright? For one, you’re not exactly one to hand out dating advice and, secondly, I’m perfectly capable of-”, the shorter brunette stopped before she ran into somebody for the second time that day.

 

“Sor-,” the girl started before cutting herself off mid-word, staring at the redhead, mouth slightly agape.

 

“We really need to stop meeting like this, huh? I didn’t know Shorty’s had human bumper car wars,” Nicole cursed herself.  _What the hell was that you gigantic gay imbecile? One pretty girl and you’re already sweating enough to replace the gallons of alcohol that had been consumed by the bar’s customers this evening._

 

“Uh-uh, w-what?” Waverly hadn’t even heard the auburn-haired lady’s comment, she was too busy stuck in a trance, staring at the woman. The only way she had known the other had actually been talking was from the movement of the lips she was following.

 

_Damn, those lips._

 

Nicole traded her self-deprecating smile for a confident, but not cocky, smirk when she caught on to what the brunette was staring at.

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m Nicole, it’s nice to meet you. Again,” she winked.

 

“Hm, oh yeah! H-hey, I’m Waverly. Haha yeah um- nice to see you again.”

 

A pregnant pause was filled with the two women just stared at each other, taking in one another’s appearance. The other brown-haired woman, Wynonna, snickered loudly, pulling the hopeless women out of their daydream.

 

“Sorry, how rude of me,” Nicole turned to Wynonna, “I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

 

Wynonna’s eyes widened in delight.

 

“Well hello there Haughtpants, name’s Wynonna Earp and I will probably never call you by your first name ever again after finding out this new information. You new around here? I’ve never seen you before but it looks like my sister has. Multiple times, it seems,” she sent a teasing wink to Waverly who blushed and a shit-eating grin to Nicole.

 

“I’ve had to deal with ridiculous name-related puns my entire life so call me what you want,” Nicole replied, “only if I get to call you Earp, though.”

“‘Course. Most people do anyway,” Wynonna smirked, thinking of more Haught puns every second passing. She wouldn’t mention any more tonight though, she had a feeling that she would be seeing the redhead very frequently judging by the way her sister practically drooled over the woman.

 

Nicole turned to Waverly, “I really am sorry, once again. Maybe I could take you out for coffee to make up for it?”

 

“Uh, um, woah yeah, um, okay that- good idea, very clever. Hm” Waverly huffed out the last part, annoyed that this almost-stranger got her flustered so easily.

 

Wynonna, without malice, rolled her eyes at her sister’s pathetic attempt to accept a date from their new ginger friend and decided to answer for her instead.

 

“What Waverly means to say is that she would love to go on a date with you but she’s a chaotic bisexual who can’t string one sentence together around you, apparently.”

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly hissed, rosy cheeks failing her seemingly angry expression. The scuffed wood of the floor seemingly becoming the most interesting thing in the world to her all of a sudden. Nicole had the decency to blush deeply, also.

 

“Uh, that’s great,” Nicole turned to Waverly again, noticing her embarrassment, “if that’s what Waverly would like for certain?”

 

Waverly finally pulled her eyes up from the ground and met Nicole’s brown ones, “Yes. I would like that very much, Nicole.”

 

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Nicole smiled shyly before replying, “Great! Um are you free tomorrow? We could meet outside of here at 1:30pm if that’s okay with you?”

 

“Tomorrow at 1:30 is perfect,” Waverly replied as the two got lost in each other’s eyes for the hundredth time that day.

 

Wynonna almost gagged at the sight and had to clear her throat three times to get their attention, the two jumping slightly.

 

“Uh yeah so I’ll see you tomorrow?” Nicole asked.

 

“Mhm. Goodbye, Nicole,” Waverly answered, softly.

 

“Bye, you too, Earp.”

 

“See ya Haughtdamn!”

 

Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes as she made her exit, willing her stupid love-struck heart to stop racing as her lungs pulled in the brisk November night air. She couldn’t stop the wide grin that kidnapped her face.

 

The smile didn’t leave as she walked back to her apartment, a rare spring in her step.

 

Or when she unlocked the door to her apartment and climbed the stairs.

 

Or as she removed her clothing and got ready for bed.

 

Or during the whole 12 hours she slept that night, Calamity Jane curled up into her side.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe you’d embarrass me like that! No, wait. Of course I can! You were supposed to grow out of your annoying asshole phase after your teenage years, Wy. Look where we are 7 years later,” Waverly huffed.

 

“Hey! I just got you a Haught date, did I not? And for the record, being an ‘annoying asshole’ isn’t a phase, it’s my  _job_. I literally put it on my resume, Waves. Check for yourself if you really must,” Wynonna smirked.

 

“Urgh whatever. I suppose I do sort of, kinda, maybe a teeny weeny bit owe you a thanks. I don’t know what happened to my brain just then, it literally turned to mush.”

 

“Welcome to the land of love, babygirl.”

 

“Wha- I never said I loved her!”

 

“Loved who?” Shorty questions, appearing from behind the bar that Waverly hadn’t been paying attention to.

 

“I see you met Nicole. Lovely lady, don’t ya think?”

 

“Oh yeah, Waverly thinks she’s  _very_  lovely, don’t you Waves,” Wynonna teased.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Shorty chuckled, obviously watching Nicole and Waverly’s encounter at the doorway, “She’s a very charming young lady, Waverly. You’ll like her.”

 

“How come she was here with that bulky rucksack?”

 

“Oh yeah, I met her a couple ‘a months ago at that wine tasting course. She was taking photos for the company and we bumped into each other, literally.” Waverly blushes at that because that’s how  _they_  met, too.

 

“She apologised profusely, even after I told her it was no fault of her own. We got talking after that. She’s a photographer, started up her own business right here in Purgatory.”

 

 _A photographer. Of_ course _Nicole was a photographer. As if she wasn’t intimidating enough with her desirable fashion sense, smooth talking and flame red hair. The photography thing just increased her coolness bye at least 20%. Could she even get any cooler? The answer to that was probably ‘yes’. And, although the revelation of Nicole’s occupation intensified Waverly’s crush on the woman more than she even thought possible, it also terrified her, too. Nicole was fun and interesting and seemingly perfect. Waverly (in her mind) was, well, Waverly. Waverly who could count on three fingers the amount of genuine friends she had: Chrissy Nedley, Rosita Bustillos and Jeremy Chetri. Waverly who was fluent in 4 different languages, including Latin, and was currently working on adding a fifth PhD to go alongside her other 4 after completing her online degree a mere few months later. Plain old Waverly. Waverly. Waverly, Waverly, Wav-_

 

“Waverly!” Wynonna all but yelled.

 

“Huh? Why are you shouting?”

 

“I said your name at least 4 times, babygirl. Where did you go just then?”

 

Noticing Shorty had left the two Earp sisters to it, Waverly sighed before giving in.

 

“I was just thinking about Nicole,” Wynonna grinned teasingly while Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

“Not like that, you goof. I just- what if she thinks I’m boring? I don’t exactly have a lot to offer. I work in a bar owned by our close family friend and have 4 PhDs and nothing to do with them. Let alone working for a fifth purely for  _fun_. Wynonna she’s gonna see how plain I am in 2 seconds flat and then never talk to me again and move out of town and-”

 

“Waverly Earp. You stop right there, missy. You are incredible, Waves. You are such an amazing person and so fucking intelligent it sometimes blows my mind that we’re actually related. I swear your pinkie has more knowledge than me, no joke,” Wynonna chuckled.

 

“You are the best person I know, Wave. Anybody would be privileged to talk to you, let alone take you on a date. You’re Waverly freakin’ Earp! If Nicole doesn’t see how great you are then she’s dumber than she looks.”

 

Waverly’s heart swelled as tears fogged her vision, “Thank you so much, ‘Nonna. I love you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I love you, too,” Wynonna paused before adding, ”everything will be fine, Waves. I know it.”

 

The two sat at the bar hugging tightly for a minute before releasing each other.

 

“Now, alcohol time! Gotta re-toughen my image before you ruin my reputation with this sappy shit and make sure folk don’t think I’ve turned soft,” Wynonna whispered conspiratorially and Waverly giggled.

 

Boy, was she in for a helluva night.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly suffers from a big case of first date jitters and has an awkward run in with Wynonna and another character. Not everything goes to plan in this chapter.

Waverly slid behind the bar of Shorty’s after being unusually late for her shift which was due to start at 9am; it was 9:24am currently. She prayed to whoever was listening that nobody noticed but the chances of that happening were slim to none. Waverly Earp, valedictorian of Purgatory High, winner of the ‘nicest person in Purgatory’ sash 3 times in a row, and all round sweetheart had never been late for anything in her life. Well, one thing. But, in her defence, it was for a date with Champ Hardy. She had been late on purpose so that she would have to spend less time with him - the only reason she had accepted in the first place was to stop him from pestering her about it. No surprise, it didn’t work.

Wynonna entered from the kitchen with Doc following behind her, Wynonna wiping her lips and Doc adjusting his shirt, both looking slightly disheveled.

Waverly scowled. Did Wynonna really have to do that in the KITCHEN of their workplace? Also, where had this whole thing come from? Just yesterday Wynonna was telling Waverly that she ‘don’t need no man to hold her down’. Clearly, she had had a charge of heart, and fast.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Waverly asked sarcastically.

“Doc was just uh, um… checking the PLUMBING! Yep! He was just checking the plumbing, as you do,” Wynonna excused before adding “Well, he actually had to check the plumbing multiple times, you know, to make sure everything was in working order.”

“The plumbing seems to be working fabulously, Miss Wynonna,” Doc’s southern drawl echoing in the empty bar for the first time that morning, “Fabulously indeed.”

“Gross. I’m still here you guys,” Waverly gave them a pointed look.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Doc was just leaving,” Wynonna turned to Doc, “It was very nice of you to check the plumbing but I don’t think we’ll - I’ll be needing your help in that department again. Thank you, though. We can still be..friends?”

“Of course Wynonna, nothing wrong with having a little fun. I’d love to be your friend if nothin’ else,” Doc replied, “It’d be a privilege to be your friend, too, Waverly, If you’ll accept that offer?”

“Always, Doc. You’re welcome here whenever, alright?”

“Anyways, I best be off now. Gotta see a man about a gun or something like that.”

“Alright Mr Wild West, you go cream over your man toys,” Wynonna smirked, earning an eye roll from both Doc and Waverly, “We’ll see you around?”

“Anything for you Earp ladies,” Doc smiled as he left the old pub.

Wynonna refused to make eye contact with Waverly for at least half a second before her little sisters glare was burning a hole in the back of her head and she couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“What?”

“So, last night you told me that you weren’t looking for anybody to ‘keep your bed warm’ and then this morning (after not coming home) you and John Henry are stumbling out of the kitchen, which is totally unhygienic by the way. Seems like you changed your mind pretty fast then?” Waverly enquired.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were keeping tabs on my life ms half-an-hour-late-to-work,” Wynonna retorted.

Waverly cursed herself for being caught out, “S-stop deflecting!”

Wynonna sighed, “Babygirl, there is nothing going on between Doc and I. I just had a few drinks with him after you left last night and we kind of ended up having sex? He’s fun and kind and such a gentleman but he’s a friend. Last night was a one off, I don’t like him like you like Nicole.”

Waverly’s ears tinged red at the mention of Nicole, “Okay. But I just want you to know that I’m here to talk if you ever want to,” the two sisters hugged, “Unless it’s you forcing me to listen to your way too detailed sexscapades. Those I’m allowed to tune out of.”

“I’m here for you, too, Waves. So, how come you were 24 minutes late? That’s very un-Waverly of you. Is it to do with Nicole?”

“Yeah it’s to do with Nicole. But not in any inappropriate way you’re thinking!” Waverly added before Wynonna could say anything but that didn’t stop the smirk from appearing on her sister’s face.

“How come then? If it’s not that,” Wynonna winked.

“It’s stupid. I spent the morning staring into my tea without drinking any of it because I’m so nervous and I lost track of time. I just- what if it doesn’t work out, Wynonna? Or, even worse, what if it does work out for a while but then she gets bored and realises that Purgatory isn’t special at all and she leaves and never comes back or even asks if I want to go with her and then-”

“Waves, stop it. You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what again?”

“That whole thing where you overthink things before they’ve even begun and worry yourself for no reason. Everything will be fine. Just live in the moment, Waves. At least for today for your coffee date with Red. And anyway, you have nothing to worry about, trust me. The way she was looking at you last night, babygirl, I would bet my left tit that she’s already willing to do anything to make you happy.”

Tearing up a little, Waverly’s voice was just above a whisper, “Thank you so much, Wynonna. You’re the best sister in the whole world. I love you so much.”

“Anytime, Wave. Just remember to Venmo me the money later, yeah?” Wynonna snorted when Waverly rolled her eyes at her antics.

-

Nicole hadn’t removed her eyes from the time on her car system for the past 5 minutes.

It read 1:28pm.

2 minutes until her coffee date with Waverly.

She had been sat in the coffee shop car park, next to a red jeep, since 1:22pm because she was worried she’d be late if she didn’t get there early. She would never want to make Waverly wait so this was the most reliable way to ensure that never happened.

While she was waiting in the car she had fiddled with the black bracelet on her wrist. Her and Xavier had bought matching ones before he left to serve on his first tour. It had been his idea. It was something to remind them of one another so that, if they were ever nervous or lonely or just purely missing the other, they would always have a reminder that, no matter the distance between them, they would always be there for each other.

_1:30pm._

Come on, Nicole. If X were here right now he’d be physically forcing you out of the damn car. Do it for him and don’t even think about backing out, dork.

“Here goes nothing,” Nicole muttered to herself before locking the door and making her way towards the coffee store to wait for Waverly.

As she was halfway to the door, she heard her phone notify her that she had a text.

W, 13:32: Did you find the coffee place okay? I can resend you the location if you need? Or I could come and pick you up?

Waverly had gotten her number from Shorty the night before and had texted Nicole the name of the store earlier that day.

Nicole was confused as she entered the building. Was Waverly already there?

“Nicole!” a voice called out to her when she entered.

Well, she thought, that answers that question.

“Hey! I didn’t get the time wrong did I? I’ve been sat outside in my car since 1:22 so that I wasn’t late. I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Nicole blushed as she took a seat across from the bubbly brunette.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! No, you didn't get the time wrong! I’ve actually been in here since 1:15 - I didn't want to keep you waiting either,” Waverly replied sheepishly.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re both here now, that’s what matters, right?”

Nicole reached over the table to place her right hand on Waverly’s left. Waverly looked down at their joined hands for a few seconds and Nicole silently berated herself for assuming too much too fast.

Nicole pulled her hand away. Waverly missed the warmth.

“So what are you thinking of ordering?” Nicole asked as she flagged down a waiter. “I think I’m gonna go for the dark chocolate mocha.”

-

“So yeah, that’s why ‘An Inspector Calls’ by J.B Priestley is probably one of my favourite works from the 1900s,” Waverly sighs, “Sorry, I kinda don’t have an off switch when it comes to literature.”

“Hey. You don’t need to apologise for expressing your passion for something. Literature is obviously an important part of your life and I’m happy that you’re sharing this part of your life with me,” Nicole smiled, placing a reassuring hand on top of Waverly’s. Waverly linked their fingers with a blush before Nicole could pull back.

Noticing the time, Waverly regretfully informed Nicole that she should probably head home as she had a shift at Shorty’s later on that evening.

“Thank you for a great time, Waverly. It was so lovely to get to learn more about you and I’d love to do it again. If you’re up for it also?”

“Thank you, Nicole. And, yeah, I’d like that. Actually, my shift is only 3 hours long tonight meaning I should be off at 8pm. If you’d like you could sit at one of the tables while I finish up and then we can go for a drink?” Waverly asked, hopeful.

“That sounds perfect, Waves,” Waverly blushed at the nickname, “I’ll see you tonight,” Nicole punctuated her sentence with a firm but hesitant kiss to Waverly’s cheek, hoping that wasn’t too much. Waverly’s wide smile and the tinge of pink upon her cheeks told her that it was the right thing to do.

“Bye, Nicole.”

-

Waverly was _vexed_.

When she had first started her shift, an already drunk Champ Hardy has stumbled over to her and tried to ask her on another date which, of course, she said no to. He had then gone back to his table, probably to grab his beer for a refill (another reason to talk to Waverly) but had passed out in the process and fallen flat on the table, smashing every glass in its vicinity. Waverly had spent a good hour of her scheduled three clearing up that mess alone. Then one of Champ’s stupid high school jock friends had puked up his insides after one cider. Most recently, as of around 2 minutes ago, Stupid Earl had tripped over his own feet and subsequently chucked his whole pint of beer down her shirt. She went into the kitchen to dry herself up only to slip on a puddle from where the cleaning mop and bucket had been knocked over.

She was vexed, and rightly so.

The only thing keeping her sane was that she only had 30 minutes of her shift left and Nicole would be coming in any minute.

As if on cue, Nicole walked through the tall doors of the olden bar wearing a gigantic smile on her face which only widened at the sight of Waverly.

Although she was still at her wits’ end and was this close to murdering the new barkeep who had been making the incorrect drinks all evening, she smiled back at the redhead who had now reached the bar.

“Hey Wave, how’s your shift been?” Nicole asked with a smile.

“Ugh, I really don’t want to talk about it. I’ve been counting down the minutes since I got here,” she replied with a huff.

“Sorry to hear that, anything I can do to help?”

“No, it’s fine. Honestly. You just sit your cute butt down here and I’ll get you a drink. What would you like?”

Nicole blushed at the comment about her butt, “Just a beer please, lovely. I’ll see you in a few?”

“Mhmm. I’ll be there,” Waverly smiled.

-

20 minutes later and Waverly stole a glance at Nicole for the hundredth time since the older woman had entered the bar. With her half-drunk beer on the bar counter in front of her, she was frowning at something on her phone, looking confused.

That’s when the entrance to Shorty’s opened and in stepped a man dressed up in army gear, a very strange sight in Purgatory, and making his way over to the redhead.

Nicole looked up and caught his eye, her face erupting into a wide grin, but a different smile to what Waverly had seen before. A pang of jealousy stung her chest. Said sting was made worse when Nicole leapt up and gave the mysterious man a bone-crushing hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying herself in his embrace.

Waverly was hurt and confused. First of all, why the hell had Nicole asked her on a date if she was in a relationship. Secondly, Waverly had thought Nicole was a lesbian. Something must’ve gotten lost in translation and Waverly mentally kicked herself for assuming somebody’s sexual identity so quickly.

She felt as though she had been punched in the gut when she heard the words “ _I missed you so much_ ,” and “ _I’m so glad you’re home"_ leave the redhead’s mouth before releasing the man.

Then it got worse. Nicole and the man were now making their way toward Waverly and before she could do so little as move a muscle, they were in front of her.

“Waverly,” Nicole started, “I’d like you to meet Xavier Dolls, my-”

 _Boyfriend_. _Husband_. _Love of my life_. Waverly’s brain filled in the blank as she ran away from the bar and into the office, whizzing by Wynonna, who had just arrived to take over after her for her own shift, and trying to keep her tears at bay as she passed.

“What the- Waves!” Wynonna called before running after her younger sister.

Nicole just stood in her place, mouth open as her last word stuck in her throat, her eyebrows scrunched together in utter confusion as she tried to work out what the hell just happened.

“So that’s this Waverly you’ve been texting my ear off about for the past few days then, huh?” Xavier chuckled as the first words he’d spoken in the bar left his mouth.

 _Yep_ , Nicole thought, _that’s Waverly Earp_.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna discuss Nicole's new companion. Nicole tries to explain herself.

“Woah! Watch it, will ya?” Wynonna huffed as the door to the office that Waverly had just walked through nearly slammed into her face.

 

Waverly turned around just before the couch and Wynonna instantly noticed the red puffy eyes, hurt filling them and replacing the usual joy and optimism they carried. Wynonna pulled out ‘protective sister mode’ quicker than Waverly could learn a new language.

 

“What happened, babygirl? Did Nicole do something? I swear to God if she did something-” Waverly’s voice and hand on her sister’s arm stopping her stomp out of the office and towards the confused redhead before she would do something she would regret. “Stop it, Wyn. She didn’t do anything. Well, not on purpose, anyway. I hope...”

 

Taking a breath, Wynonna sat down on the couch, bringing Waverly down with her to sit, “What’s up then?”

 

“She- I… See that guy out there in the army uniform?” Wynonna nodded. “Well he- I think he just came home and he surprised Nicole. She smiled and hugged him and then he said that he missed her and she said that she was glad he was home and they looked so close, Wynonna, and she smiled so big when she saw him and they hugged so closely I-”

 

“Waves, take a breath,” Wynonna interrupted her rambling.

 

Waverly did.

 

“I think he’s her boyfriend, Wyn. Or her husband, or her  _ something. _ ”

 

“Huh. I am… not gonna lie I always thought Nicole was gay. Like  _ gay _ gay. I know I’ve only known her for, what, a day? And I’ve only talked to her for literally 2 minutes but, you know? Huh…”

 

“Okay, not the point here, Wynonna. And anyway, maybe we shouldn’t have been assuming her sexuality in the first place,” Wynonna chastised before continuing, “What do I do, ‘Nonna?”

 

“Alright, look. We don’t know for sure that they’re romantically involved. How about I go and scope the situation out for you and report back to you in five minutes?” Wynonna suggested.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks, Wyn. You’re the best,” Waverly replied gratefully.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks for the ego boost, though,” Wynonna grinned before leaving the room in search of the flame-haired lady.

 

Wynonna found the woman in question, who was accompanied by the man in question, in her same place at the bar. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, presumably a well-needed catch-up. If she looked hard enough, Wynonna could see an upset expression on Nicole’s face. Walking up to them, Wynonna decided to play is casual at first, “‘Sup, Haught. Who’s this?”

 

“Oh. Hey, Wynonna. It’s nice to see you again. This is Xavier Dolls, my brother,” Nicole grinned, though it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“What? Is this some kind of weird-ass roleplay?” Wynonna muttered but Nicole caught it.

 

“What?? You’re kidding me, right? Ew, of course not. Xavier  _ is _ my brother but not my birth brother. His family adopted me when I was a teenager. We treat each other as if we share blood though. He pisses me off just like a brother should so why not give him the title?” Nicole laughed at the offended expression on Dolls’ face. 

 

“Oh,” Wynonna sighed in relief, “ _ oh _ . Um, that’s cool. Waverly is in the office by the way, Haught,” she finished, giving a look that said  _ go talk to her, she assumed things and upset herself _ . 

 

“Right, yeah. Of course. I’m just gonna,” she explained to Dolls, throwing a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the office door. 

 

“Go get your girl, I think I’ll be alright here for a bit,” he replied, glancing at Wynonna with a smirk. 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes at him before winking and turning on her heel to go and talk to Waverly. 

 

“So, Xavier. What would a man like you want to drink on this fine Thursday eve?”

 

-

 

A gentle knock on the office door pulled Waverly from her thoughts, “You can come in, Wyn.”

 

Nicole popped her head round the door sheepishly, “Can I still come in?”

 

Waverly sighed, not in exasperation or disappointment, just in preparation for the conversation she was about to have.

 

“Of course, Nicole. Your presence is welcome anytime,” Waverly said, sincerity shining through.

 

“So,” Nicole started, taking a seat on the couch next to Waverly, “what’s going on in that head of yours? Have I upset you? I really didn’t mean to if I have.”

 

“No, Nicole. You haven’t done anything,” Waverly sighed, “I just think I got a bit too caught up in my head. And… in my feelings, too.”

 

“How exactly?” Nicole asked softly.

 

“That guy you’re with? Xavier?” Nicole nodded, “Why didn’t you tell me about him?”

 

Nicole’s face didn’t change, her confusion so intense that she had no reaction. 

 

Waverly continued, “I just- I really thought you were flirting with me? I thought this was the beginning of something. Why didn’t you tell me you have a…”

 

“A what, Waverly?” Nicole asked when Waverly paused.

 

“A...partner.”

 

Nicole’s face remained neutral for a few moments before she processed what Waverly had said and started giggling, her giggle turning into a belly-clenching laugh as she went on.

 

“What? What is it, Nicole?” Waverly snapped, feeling insecure and slightly pissed. Nicole heard her tone, then saw her face and calmed down, though the smile never left her cheeks.

 

“Waverly, Xavier isn’t my boyfriend,” Nicole smiled at the cute woman, “He’s my brother.”

 

“What? H-how? What?” Waverly asked, confused about the whole thing more than ever now.

 

“I know it’s probably not the first thought to spring to your mind. I mean, we don’t exactly look related,” Waverly shook her head, “His parents -  _ our _ parents - adopted me when I was 15. I had shitty birth parents and a rough childhood. I lived with my grandma for a while, she was my favourite person in the world. She passed away after about a year or so of taking me in. I miss her everyday,” Nicole smiled sadly, “She left me a bit of money and her house in her will but I just couldn’t stay there anymore. I sold the house, don’t ask me how I did at that age - I’m pretty sure the estate agents I sold it to were unlicensed or something but I didn’t care at that point. I just wanted the money and to get out of there. I slept in a B&B for a few nights before I gave in and told the police my situation - I didn’t know what else to do. They put me in a foster home and, after a month or so, came along Eleanor and Alexander Dolls. They were looking for a kid the age of their son, Xavier, and we hit it off instantly. The rest is our history. And, just for future reference, I’m all gay all the time,” Nicole finished with a smile.

 

“Oh my-” Waverly breathed, “I’m so sorry, Nicole. God, I feel like such an ass now.”

 

“Hey, no. Don’t be like that. You didn’t know. How could you?”

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“No buts. Seriously, Waves, don’t worry about it. Actually, I think it’s kinda sweet that you overthought the situation and thought he and I were dating. I’m guessing it means you like me?” Nicole asked nervously.

 

“Yeah. Yes, I do, Nicole,” Waverly swallowed, “I like you so, so much. Do y- I hope you...feel the same?”

 

“ _ God _ , Waves. Of course I do. I like you  _ so _ much. How could I NOT like you?” 

 

Waverly smiled.

 

“You know it might be easier for me to believe that if you showed me, instead.”

 

“And how do you suggest I show you, Earp?”

 

Waverly grinned as she thought of an idea, she was surprised a lightbulb wasn’t visible above her head. 

 

Waverly looked at those plump, rosy lips that she had spent most of their coffee date staring at and gasped softly, getting one from Nicole in return when her exhale whispered along the redhead’s smile. Carbon dioxide mixed with carbon dioxide as the two women created their own invigorating equation for love. A potion more precious than any jewell, a substance more addictive than any drug.

 

“Maybe you should kiss me and find out, Haught,” Waverly replied with a new-found confidence.

 

“Maybe you should make me,” the woman replied breathlessly.

 

Waverly stared for a millisecond longer before those beautifully kissable lips shifted into a slightly cocky smirk. 

 

God, Waverly hated that smirk. 

 

She’d just have to kiss it away.  _ What a shame _ .

 

The first feel of her lips on Nicole’s felt like everything and nothing all at once - too magnificent to be a dream, too magnificent to seem real. Waverly felt like her world was turning. Those luscious lips on hers set off a thousand fireworks in her body. The kiss felt like sparklers on a cold November evening, the wands of fire tracing every inch of Nicole into her soul. It felt like finally understanding something after hours of trying to do so. It felt like staring at the stars on a clear evening, or the feeling of pure joy when you get a strike in bowling. Or when you’re home alone and creating your own music concert because there’s nobody to tease you for your questionable moves and off-key singing voice. Or like when you give in to the exposure of your emotions to a trustworthy receiver. It felt like bumping into a beautiful stranger, who didn’t feel all that unfamiliar, in a supermarket. 

 

And it felt like  _ coming home _ .

 

Kissing Nicole felt like  _ home _ . 

 

They pulled away when their lungs were at full capacity, screaming for an exhale and inhale of new air. Foreheads pressed against one another as they calmed their breathing, a breathless giggle escaping one of their mouths, not clear who. 

 

“Woah.”

 

“Wow.”

 

They both said at the same time, causing another burst of laughs from both of the girls, Nicole resting her head on Waverly’s collarbone and in the crook of her neck. That’s how they stayed for a moment before Waverly spoke up, “As much as I’m loving this, I’ve got to get back to work. I forgot that I agreed to cover another barmaid's shift so I don’t get off- uh...finish work until late this evening and Gus’ll have me by the ear if I don’t get behind the bar soon.”

 

“Of course! I should probably have a proper catch up with Xavier, anyway. And...Gus?”

 

“Oh yeah. Gus is Wynonna and I’s aunt. She raised us when we were younger with my Uncle Curtis. She’s the manager here,” Waverly replied, albeit nervously, not quite ready to get into  _ her _ family history tonight.

 

Nicole seemed to sense this and didn’t push for an answer, Waverly would tell her when she was ready. 

 

“Ah cool! I hope I can meet her sometime!”

 

“Of course, Nic. It’ll probably be sooner rather than later, she’s just about as protective of me as Wynonna.” Waverly giggled again when she saw Nicole take a big gulp. 

 

“Can’t wait,” the woman replied before standing up, grabbing Waverly’s hand and lifting her with herself. “I’ll see you soon, darlin’.” 

 

Waverly blushed at the term of endearment before pecking Nicole on the lips three times before answering, “Bye Nic.”

 

-

 

“So,” Dolls started, “What’s got you smiling so wide then, Red?”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes at him, “Shut up.”

 

“Oh no. Nuh-uh. There is no way we’re not going to talk about this. That grin hasn’t left your face ever since you walked out of that office with Waverly.”

 

“Like you can talk,” Nicole countered, “I’ve never seen you laugh as much as you did just then with Wynonna. At least you’ve got your eye on the other Earp.”

 

“Wynonna is fun, I’m not gonna lie. I don’t think we’d ever be more than friends, though. Especially not when her sister is your future wife,” Dolls joked with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ . Shut  _ up _ ,” Nicole turned to her front door and unlocked it to hide her rosy cheeks from her brother.

 

They walked up the stairs to the living area of the building and Dolls made his way to the bathroom, “I’m going to shower and get the airplane smell off me and then you and I are talking properly about this.” 

 

“Sure, whatever,” huffed Nicole in response.

 

Nicole waited until she could hear the shower turn on before flopping onto her bed, only to hear the sound of tiny claws begging to be lifted up also.

 

“Hey, Calam. How’s my best bud?” Nicole stroked her fur and was rewarded with a deep purr and nuzzle to the head from the ginger ball of fluff.

 

“You’ll never guess what happened today,” Nicole started as she tapped her chest, the kitten understanding and jumping up to lay across it, “You know Waverly? Well we kissed today. Our coffee date earlier went really well and I came into Shorty’s tonight while she was on her shift because I missed her. Anyway, Xavier, my brother who’s in the army, surprised me by coming home a few days earlier than I expected and I think she got a little bit confused. I went to go and talk to her and then, well, you know the rest.”

 

A deep chuckle tore Nicole away with her conversation with the warm bundle resting on her sternum, “I know you like your photography Nic but I’m starting to think you missed your chance at being an animal interpreter. Who’s this?”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes at the man for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, “This is Calamity Jane, CJ. She broke into my kitchen when I first got here, all frightened and dirty. Took her to the vet to get her cleaned up and they said that she was a stray so I took her in.”

 

Dolls moved closer to the bed and it was as if the feline knew his presence was there because she woke up suddenly and directed a hiss at the man. Nicole laughed deeply at the look on his face.

 

“She did the same thing to the vet. I don’t think she likes men all that much - my kind of girl,” winked Nicole.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Dolls replied, “So, you kissed Waverly?”

 

“Uh. Yeah,” Nicole responded timidly, “I went to talk things out with her and then, when everything was sorted out, we kissed.”

 

“What did you need to sort out? How come she was upset?”

 

“She thought you were my boyfriend!” Nicole chuckled along with Dolls who let out a loud laugh.

 

“Those Earp girls are wild,” he stated.

 

“Yeah, they are.”

 

Dolls studied Nicole for a moment while she placed comforting scratches behind the kitten’s ear with a soft smile on her face, easing her back to sleep.

 

“Hey, Nic?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m glad you’ve met Waverly. I know you two only started this thing very recently but I think she’s good for you,” Dolls smiled before adding, “You seem happy.”

 

“Don’t go getting soft on me now,  _ Sergeant _ ,” Nicole said halfheartedly, “But, I am. Happy, I mean.”

 

“Good. You deserve it.”

 

“You do, too, X.”

 

“Well, I suppose as you’ve told me about your girl it’s only fair I tell you about mine,” Dolls started, “I met a lady at my last post, a nurse. Her name is Mercedes.”

 

“Tell me everything. Now.”

 

The siblings spent the rest of the evening talking about their love lives and catching one another up on everything the other had missed. When their yawns got too overbearing, they decided to call it a night and Dolls headed to the makeshift bed on the couch and settled in for the night. 

 

Calamity Jane had travelled from Nicole’s chest to her side as she also settled in, a proper sleep in mind rather than a nap. “I’m a goddamn fool, CJ,” Nicole said to the sleeping form, “A goddamn lovestruck fool.”

 

Nicole drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreams filled with everything that was Waverly Earp. Dolls grinned from the other room.

  
_ Happy _ .


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another unexpected visitor from Nicole's life turns up. Except this time they're from her past. Waverly introduces Nicole to her friends and Wynonna reveals a big secret to her sister. At 3843 words, this is my longest chapter so far! Enjoy!

“So, when are we meeting this  _ Haught _ redhead of yours then, Waves?” 

 

Waverly was currently sat at small cafe outside of Calgary University with her best friends; Rosita, Jeremy and Chrissy. They had decided to go out for breakfast together before their lectures started and catch up. They hadn’t met up properly since before Nicole moved to town because of their busy schedules. The only one who wasn’t currently halfway through their studies was Chrissy. She had decided to take a gap year and go travelling with Perry - the couple were leaving for Cambodia in two days.

 

“W-what?! How do you know about that?” Waverly questioned, knowing she hadn’t actually told any of her friends this information.

 

The three had the decency to look sheepish before Rosita spoke up again, “Wynonna told me about her.”

 

“Wynonna?” Rosita nodded with a blush, “When did you see Wynonna?”

 

“Um. I, uh, I didn’t. S-she texted me about it.”

 

“You and Wynonna  _ text _ ? I didn’t know you had her number.”

 

“Yeah, um. Just in case she needed to reach me about you or-or something,” The redness in the woman’s cheeks completely gave her away. Waverly had known that the girl had a crush on her sister from the moment she met her, though she had never brought it up to her friend to save her the embarrassment. Rosita was a lovely person and would be good for Wynonna. She mainly worried about Wynonna not wanting to settle and breaking her friend’s heart. She loved her sister but even she could admit that Wynonna wasn’t the most reliable person in the world.

 

“Interesting, Miss Bustillos. Very, very interesting,” Waverly replied with a knowing wink to the embarrassed lady. 

 

“Yeah, and Rosie told Chrissy and I about her,” Jeremy cut in, not noticing the silent conversation the two women had just had, “Can we meet her today? This is like the only night that me and Rosita have free from our biochemistry studies. I can see if Robin is free, too.”

 

“Ah shoot. Sorry, Waves. Perry and I won’t be able to make it. We need to pack for Cambodia. You know how the Sheriff gets when I go away for long periods of time,” Chrissy rolled her eyes lovingly, “Also the fact that he doesn’t completely trust the fact that Perry isn’t an axe murderer doesn’t help.”

 

Waverly chuckled, “No worries, Chrissy. You can meet her some other time. I have a good feeling about this and I think it’s gonna last,” Waverly grinned shyly, “Have a good time with Perry, though. And tell Randy I said ‘hi’!”

 

“Will do, Waves.”

 

“So tonight, then? 7pm at Shorty’s?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll just ask in case she’s got something on but I’m pretty sure she’s free,” Waverly replied. They finished chatting before they all went their separate ways. Waverly only had one lesson today and it finished just after lunch, giving her time to check in with Nicole when she got home. 

 

Her thumb hovered over the call button before she retracted it. It had been three days since they shared their first kiss on the couch and the women hadn’t been able to see each other again. They had texted back and forth but both of them had been so busy that they hadn’t had time to have a proper conversation. And, if she was being honest, Waverly missed the woman like crazy.

 

She decided to send a quick text asking Nicole what she was up to.

 

**Waverly (13:32)** : Hey, Nic. Just got back from the university and I was wondering what you were up to? X

 

**Nicole (13:34)** : Hey, Waves! Ugh, currently stuck at the studio working through finances and business stuff. I. Am. BORED. Haven’t even had time to make lunch yet! X

 

**Waverly (13:36)** : Aw, I’m sorry :( I’m quite good with the business stuff because of Shorty’s so I can come help if you want? Also, I’m bringing you lunch - you need to eat. X

 

**Nicole (13:37)** : You are a literal angel. I would love the help, only if you’re sure though! And it’s cute that you’re bringing me lunch. I’m so hungry that CJ’s food is starting to appeal to me lol. See you soon, drive safe. X

 

**Waverly (13:39)** : CJ?? And I will, see you in a bit. X

 

With a quick detour to pick up some food from Shorty’s, Waverly was off to see her maybe-kinda-sorta girlfriend.

 

-

 

The bell above the studio chimed as Waverly walked in, polystyrene box of food in hand. Nicole’s head lifted and she beamed at the younger woman, gesturing to join her at her desk.

 

“Hey, baby,” Nicole smiled.

 

Waverly blushed at the name, “Hey.”

 

They shared what was supposed to be a quick kiss before it deepened into something more. Waverly set down the box to grab Nicole’s face in her hands, moaning when she felt the girl’s tongue seek entrance between her lips. Before they could go any further, Nicole’s stomach growled having taken in the aroma of the food on the table.

 

“Sorry,” Nicole blushed. Waverly just chuckled.

 

“No sorries needed. You really are hungry, huh?”

 

“I’ve been working non-stop since nine. Didn’t help that I could smell the waffles on X when he came in this morning. He didn’t even bring me any back, typical brother,” Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

“Aw, poor baby. Well I think you deserve a break to enjoy this then. I got you a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich, hope that’s okay. Also is Xavier here now? I feel like I owe him for an apology for the other night,” Waverly blushed.

 

“Grilled cheese and tomato is perfect, Waves. Plus I could literally eat anything right now, like I said in my text,” Nicole replied, opening the box, “And unfortunately Xavier out at the moment. He got chatting with the Sheriff the other evening and he’s gone to talk about his time serving and all that stuff with him. I promise you can meet him officially soon though. There’s no need for apologies anyway - he thought it was hilarious when I told him what happened. He likes you already, I can tell. I can bring you upstairs to meet CJ if you’d like? I’d prefer to have lunch up there anyway.” 

 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go up there! I’m excited to see who exactly CJ is,” Waverly replied.

 

“Alright then, follow me.”

 

Nicole led her up the wooden staircase, Waverly’s hand in one of hers and her lunch in the other. 

 

“Excuse the mess, I haven’t had time to finish unpacking and decorating.”

 

“No worries, babe. I think it looks cute already,” Waverly pointed out, noticing the various sculptures and paintings in the living room, “it’s very you.”

 

“Thanks, Waves,” Nicole replied before the familiar fluff of orange caught her eye, curled up on the sofa, “So, Waverly, let me introduce you to the other woman in my life. This is Calamity Jane. I call her CJ mostly, though.”

 

Waverly gasped and squealed as she spotted the adorable kitten, waking the feline from its third nap of the day. Sitting down next to Calamity, she fell in love instantly. She was starting to think that she had a knack for falling in love with cute redheads on couches. “You’re just the sweetest little thing aren’t you?” She cooed.

 

Calamity lifted her head and rubbed it against the hand Waverly was stroking her with before standing up and settling on the brunette’s lap, enjoying the attention.

 

“Hey, what about me?” Nicole joked.

 

“You are such a goof,” Waverly chuckled and Nicole sat down next to her, “When did you get her? She’s quite small.”

 

“Actually, she broke into my house on my first morning here. I heard a noise from the kitchen and, when I went to check it out, I found her poking her head past one of the cupboard doors,” she giggled, “I took her to the vet and she wasn’t chipped and didn’t belong to anybody so I was allowed to take her home. She’s been my best friend and cuddle buddy ever since.”

 

“Poor CJ,” Waverly cooed.  _ Hmm. Cuddle buddy _ , Waverly thought,  _ looks like I’m gonna have to change that at some point in the near future. _ She was pulled out of her thoughts by the kitten stroking her paw down her arm, obviously unhappy that the affection had momentarily stalled. 

 

“So,” Waverly started a new conversation, “what business troubles have you been working through today then?”

 

“Well the  main thing is that I wanna change the name of the company. It’s currently called  _ N.H Studios _ and that’s just… not catchy or creative at all. You know, the first thing a customer sees is the name and I need something that will catch people’s eyes and their attention,” Nicole sighed, “Problem is, I have absolutely no idea what to change the name to.”

 

“Do you wanna include your name in it somehow?” Waverly asked and Nicole nodded in response.

 

“Hmm,” Waverly thought, “What about  _ Haughtshot Photography _ ?”

 

Nicole beamed at the brunette, “You. Are. A. Genius, “ she punctuated each word with a peck on the girl’s lips, “God I lov- uh. I appreciate you so much,” The redheads cheeks heated as she caught the words before she slipped and said those three words. Thankfully Waverly didn’t seem to focus, too wrapped up in the joy of being able to help her companion.

 

They chatted about everything and anything before Waverly plucked  up the courage to ask Nicole to meet her friends. There was no need to be worried, though, as Nicole’s reply had proved.

 

“Of course I’ll meet your friends, Wave! Tell me about them!”

 

-

 

Nicole entered Shorty’s an hour earlier than they had decided to meet Waverly’s friends. Waverly was just finishing up her shift and Nicole wanted a bit of time to steel her nerves even though Waverly had assured her that her friends would love her.

 

She reached the bar and Waverly still hadn’t noticed her enter the rowdy bar so she took a seat on the stool as she waited. The dark-skinned woman with shiny black her to her left turned before sharply breathing in.

 

“N-Nicole? Nicole Haught?”, the woman stuttered.

 

Nicole’s head whipped round and her eyes almost popped out of her head as she recognised the woman, “S-Shae?”

 

At that exact moment Waverly spotted the redhead and greeted her, “Hey, baby! You’re early, my friends aren’t coming until 7,” Waverly then noticed the woman sat next to Nicole who looked shell shocked, “oh sorry, I didn’t notice you there.”

 

“H-hey Waves,” Nicole started, still in shock at the unexpected appearance of the woman from her past, “Shae this is Waverly, my girlfriend. Waverly this is… this is Shae.”

 

Waverly beamed when Nicole called her her girlfriend, solidifying the beginning of their relationship. When Waverly finally registered the name ‘Shae’, she did a double take at the woman. She remembered that Nicole had mentioned her as the girl who she was caught with by her mother and sister, leading to her being kicked out.

 

“Oh, uh, hi there. It’s nice to meet you, Shae.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Waverly,” the woman smiled at her.

 

Waverly noticed her girlfriend’s disbelief at the woman beside her and decided it was best that she left the two to talk, “I’ve got to get back and finish up my shift, Nic. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Nicole smiled before kissing her cheek tenderly.

 

Waverly walked away to serve the other customers with an encouraging look to Nicole. She and Shae stared at each other for another moment before smiling.

 

“So, how have you been? Waverly seems like a lovely girl,” Shae started.

 

“I’ve been good thanks, my brother just got back from the army and he’s staying for a little while until after Christmas. And yeah, Waverly is great,” Nicole smiled at the thought of her girlfriend, “How have you been?”

 

“Brother? I didn’t think you had one? And I’ve been good, too. I’m still in Medical school at the moment and I’m training to be a doctor. I’ve got a wife and a puppy back at home.”

 

“Yeah, he’s my adoptive brother. My adoptive family have shown me more love than my ‘real’ family ever did and I’m grateful for that. Congratulations on getting married.”

 

Shae’s smile faltered at the mention of Nicole’s adoptive family, painful memories resurfacing, “Nicole I’m so sorry for leaving you like I did on that day. I was terrified, and I know that’s no excuse. I didn’t know your parents would kick you out. I’ve been wanting to apologise for years but I never knew where you were.”

 

“I forgave you a long time ago for what happened back then, Shae. It wasn’t your fault to begin with. We were both young and in the closet - you had every right ot be scared. And, as horrible as it may sound, being kicked out may have been one of the best things that ever happened to me. I found a family who loves me for me and, as of recently, I have a girlfriend who I like a lot. Life is good. I don’t have to shy away from who I am anymore,” Nicole noticed the woman twisting the golden wedding band on her finger, “And, judging by that ring on your finger and the mention of a  _ wife _ , you don’t have to hide who you are either anymore.”

 

Shae smiled, “I’m glad you found a family who loves you, Nicole. You deserve it. And thank you for forgiving me, it means more than you will know to me. When I got home that day I thought about what had happened and how you were forced out of the closet like that. I don’t know why but it gave me the courage to come out to my parents as gay. They were so accepting and I was going to tell you the next day but you had already gone.”

 

“I’m so glad they were accepting of you! I went to live with my grandma for a while after I got kicked out. Unfortunately she died a year or so later which is why I was adopted,” Nicole replied and the two women fell into easy conversation about their lives ever since the incident. Shae left half an hour later and they parted with a hug and the promise to keep in touch.

 

Waverly wandered over to Nicole when she noticed that the woman was now alone, “Hey, baby. I’ve just finished my shift. Everything go okay?”

 

Nicole smiled up at the tiny woman, “Everything went perfect. I told her that I had forgiven her a while ago and we just talked about our lives since that. She’s married to a woman and they’re thinking about starting a family! We agreed to keep in touch.”

 

“That’s great, Nic! I’m so happy for you,” Waverly smiled warmly before turning it into a smirk, “So. I’m your girlfriend, huh?”

 

Nicole just smiled wider, “Of course you are, Waves,” her smiled dropped suddenly, “Uh, i-if that’s what you want, too?”

 

“Of course I do, babe,” Waverly smiled before exclaiming, “I’ve got a girlfriend!” She danced on the spot as Nicole laughed along before her head lifted to the entrance of Shorty’s. She spotted Rosita and Jeremy smiling at her and shaking their heads at her antics. “My friends are here, Nico!”

 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and led her to one of the booths, gesturing for her friends to make their way over. She enveloped them in a hug when they reached the table. “Hey guys! This is Nicole, my girlfriend!”

 

Nicole smiled at them before reaching her arm out for a handshake, “It’s really nice to meet you guys, Waverly talks very highly of you both.”

 

Rosita took her hand first, “She speaks highly of you, too, Red. I’m Rosita.”

 

“And I’m Jeremy,” the man joined in, awkwardly holding out his hand for a fistbump. Nicole chuckled at the dorky man and returned the fistbump.

 

They all took a seat around the table and started talking, “So, Waves tells us you’re a photographer? That’s awesome! How did you get into it?”

 

-

 

Returning from the bar with their drinks, Waverly sets the glasses on the table and sits. She smiles at the scene in front of her; Rosita and Jeremy are enthralled by a story Nicole is telling, occasionally giggling at certain details. She saw a figure moving toward them out of the corner of her eye and audibly groaned when she saw who it was.

 

Her reaction caused Nicole to stop talking and give her a questioning look. Just as she was about to reply-

 

“What’s up gays!” Wynonna yelled, gathering the attention of everybody in the pub, “What? It’s not offensive if I’m one of them. I’m a proud pansexual, thank you very much.” She took a seat next to Rosita, whos cheeks reddened, and grinned at the table’s occupants. 

 

“I see you two have met the woman who’s banging my baby sis?”

 

Nicole choked on her beer and Waverly patted her back while she glared at Wynonna, an obvious blush on her cheeks. “Wynonna! What are you even doing here?”

 

“Eh just thought I’d come and annoy you, I need to talk to you later anyway. I missed my Rosie, too.” Wynonna grinned and pulled the red-cheeked woman into her side and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. Waverly just smiles at the two knowing how much of a cute couple they’d make. Rosita is one of the only people that Wynonna can fully relax around.

 

“So, Haughtshit. How’s it going?” Wynonna asked.

 

“Good thanks, Wynonna. How are you?” Nicole replied.

 

“I’m- I’m alright. You owe me a drink though. For setting up that date with Waves?”

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled, getting ready for another rant before Nicole interrupted her.

 

“It’s okay, Waves. I don’t mind. Plus she did kinda set up that date, I owe her at least a drink,” Nicole looked to her girlfriend’s sister, “What are you having, Earp?”

 

“Just a lemonade please,” Waverly gave her a confused glance which she rolled her eyes at while adding, “I’m just not feeling the alcohol today. And I have a shift later, so.”

 

Nicole left with a nod and Wynonna started up conversation with Jeremy, Rosita and Waverly. 

 

“So,” Jeremy started towards Wynonna, “You had already met Nicole? She must be very special to Waverly then.”

 

“Yeah, Chetri. I met Haught on the first day she got here. Those two had already bumped into each other earlier in the day and were dancing around each other like the dumbasses they are so I decided to take initiative.”

 

“That’s so cute and sweet that you set them up for a date together,” Rosita smiled.

 

Wynonna blushed at the comment, shrugging, “It was nothing really. Haught seems like a good person and Waverly deserves to be happy. Nicole makes her happy.”

 

Waverly smiled at her sister and squeezed her hand over the table, happy with the acceptance of Nicole from her elder sibling. Nicole returned a few minutes later with Wynonna’s drink in her hand.

 

“One lemonade for the older Earp,” she placed the glass in front of Wynonna.

 

“And one kiss for the younger one,” she grinned cheekily, bending down to kiss a smiling Waverly.

 

“Bleh,” Wynonna gagged, “You two have only known each other for, what? A week? There’s already too much googly-eyes going on. It’s ruining the taste of my drink.” She hid a smile at the couple behind a sip if her beverage.

 

The five of them sat talking and laughing for a few hours before Rosita and Jeremy decided to call it a day, needing to get home and prepare for the busy week of studying ahead. Rosita hugged Nicole and thanked her for making Waverly happy which the redhead blushed at. Jeremy stood awkwardly for a moment before Nicole opened up her arms and the small man hugged her back, holding it for a little longer than what was socially acceptable. Wynonna went into the office to give the couple some space and Waverly promised that she would be in there in a few minutes so they could talk. 

 

The pair walked to the entrance of Shorty’s hand in hand, ignoring the stares of surprise from some of the locals and the red, furious face of Champ Hardy. They walked through the doors to get a bit of privacy from the busy bar and stood together on the path outside.

 

“I had a great time tonight. Your friends are so lovely and they care about you a lot,” Nicole started.

 

“I had a great time, too. And my friends  _ are _ awesome. They really like you, not that they would have a reason not to,” Waverly smiled.

 

“You’re ever the little flirt aren’t you, Ms Earp.”

 

“Learnt from the best, Ms Haught,” Waverly winked.

 

“And who might that be?”

 

Waverly licked her lips, “You.” She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Nicole lifted her hands to the shorter girl’s hips and pulled her in closer, wanting to feel more of her. They stood on the sidewalk, kissing in the moonlight, neither of them wanting to say goodbye.

 

-

 

Waverly walked back into Shorty’s with the biggest smile on her face. She walked to the bar to enter the office when a scoff from behind her stopped her. 

 

“So, what? You’re like a dyke now or something? Makes sense that you wouldn’t go out with me now,” Champ scowled.

 

“Excuse me?” Waverly glowered, “Don’t you dare use that kind of language, especially to my face. And for your information, not that you need to know, I’m bisexual and the reason I never went out with you is because I don’t like you. Newsflash: it turns out that a boner and a pickup aren’t the whole enchilada.”

 

Champ scoffs again, “Yeah, whatever. Everybody wants a piece of me, they just don’t know it yet.” He leaves, muttering and stumbling on his way to the door.

 

“What a prick,” she sighs, opening the door to the office.

 

“So, Wyn, what is it you want to talk about?” Waverly can see that her sister looks nervous about something. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Um, so you know the other day Doc came around to do some  _ plumbing _ ?” Wynonna said, wringing her hands in front of her. Waverly grimaced but nodded. “Well, I think there was a leak.” Wynonna stared at her sister’s blank face, wishing she would use that big brain of hers and understand what she was getting at. “You know? A  _ leak _ .”

 

Waverly shook her head in confusion, “Wynonna,  _ what are you talking about _ ?”

 

Wynonna pulled a plastic stick from her back pocket, showing it to Waverly who’s jaw dropped. 

 

“ _ Oh _ .  _ That _ sort of leak,” the younger sister squeaked.

 

“Yep…”

 

“S-so you’re-”

 

“Pregnant? Seems like it, babygirl. Seems like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I take so long to update this lol. I know I'm inconsistent with the posts but I'm currently int he middle of exams and don't have a lot of time on my plate. also hope this chapter wasn't too boring! 
> 
> all comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> thanks for the love!
> 
> find me on twitter: @lgbtjshaught


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am SO SO SO sorry that I haven't been consistent with updates!! I had a lot of school stuff going on but I am hopefully going to be able to post a bit more regularly for a little while. Also, there is a Christmas update coming at some point but it will most likely be up after Christmas day.
> 
> In the mean time, somebody commented about wanting more Nicole and Dolls sibling fun so I have done just that! Hope this chapter isn't awful!!

_ “Pregnant? Seems like it, babygirl. Seems like it.” _

 

Waverly stood still for a moment, absorbing the new information, before lowering herself to the office couch. Wynonna looked on in nervousness.

 

“Babygirl? Are-are you mad?”

 

“No! No, Wynonna. Of course not. I just- it’s a lot to take in,” Waverly replied.

 

Wynonna scoffed dryly, “Yeah. Tell me about it.”

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. How are you dealing with all of this?”

 

“I… I’m scared, Waves. I-I can’t be a mother! I can barely boil egg so don’t even  _ ask _ how I boiled one inside vagina!”

 

Waverly struggled to conceal a giggle before she couldn’t hold it in and burst out laughing. Wynonna glared at her for a second before joining in, falling to the couch next to Waverly simultaneously.

 

They took a moment to calm down before Waverly spoke up again, “‘Nonna, you aren’t gonna be a bad mother. You are the most protective person I know and, even if you don’t always state it explicitly, you have such a big capacity for love. Whether you keep it or not, I’m always gonna be here. You’re awesome and a total badass!”

 

“Language! God, Waves,” Wynonna winked, “thanks, babygirl. It really means a lot. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, ‘Nonna. You aren’t alone. You have me and Gus and all of our friends,  _ Rosita _ , hell even Nicole!”

 

“Already planning on roping in your girlfriend to help you with babysitting, I see,” Wynonna smirked, before adding with a furrowed brow, “and why did you say ‘Rosita’ like that?”

 

“No reason,” she grinned. 

 

Wynonna frowned again but shrugged it off. Her mind focused on more insecurities. “Wave, what kind of life is this kid gonna have if its parents aren’t even together? Doc is… he’s great but I don’t like him like  _ that _ , you know?”

 

“I know, Wynonna. But even though you’re not together, this child won’t have a worse childhood than any other kid because of that. This baby will be so surrounded by love it’ll probably get sick of us all. You do need to tell Doc, though.”

 

“Okay. Yeah. And I know I need to tell him but I just don’t know how to, Wave. I mean I can’t even wrap my head around this thing at the moment, how is he supposed to?!”

 

“You don’t have to tell him straight away, Wyn. You’re allowed time to breath. Just remember that you’re not alone.”

 

“You can say that again.”

 

-

 

“Nicole!”

 

The shout startled Nicole and she almost dropped the plate of waffles she was carrying over to the table.

 

“Yeah, X?”

 

“Come and get your cat!  _ Now _ !”

 

Nicole frowned and walked towards the sound of Dolls cursing and muttering. 

 

“What’s up? Where are you?” She asked.

 

“I’m in the bathroom - I just got out of the shower and your  _ precious furball _ is hissing at me! Again!”

 

Nicole laughed, “I told you, bro. She doesn’t like men!”

 

“Urgh whatever! Just get her out of here so I can get dressed.”

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. You better be covered up, though! I do  _ not _ want to have to see  _ that _ ever again.”

 

“That was one time, Haught! One. Time.”

 

Nicole opened the door and laughed again once she saw her brother in the corner of a room, a towel wrapped around him as she pushed his back as close against the wall as he could. She picked up CJ, scratching her behind the ears as she walked out.

 

“Men,” she mumbled, loud enough for Dolls to hear while Calamity sighed in agreement.

 

“ _ Hey _ !”

 

Nicole walked back into the kitchen and placed the kitten down before filling her food and water bowl. When that was done, she returned to the cupboards, getting out anything that would go with her breakfast and placed. Dolls entered the room and put socks on as he filled his plate with one of the waffles as Nicole sat down next to him. 

 

“So what are we doing today?” he asked through a mouthful.

 

“Gross. Also, I don’t mind. I’m giving myself the day off so we have the whole morning and most of the afternoon, then I’m taking Waverly on a date,” Nicole replied.

 

“Ah, speaking of Waverly, when am I gonna meet her properly?”

 

“Oh, well I can see if she’s free today? If that’s okay with you, obviously.”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’d love to get to know the woman you’re head over heels for,” Xavier grinned.

 

“Ugh. Shut up. Anyway, there’s some great mountains not far out from here if you’re up for a hike? And then, depending on what she’s doing, Waverly can join us or meet up with us later and show us  _ both _ around since I still have no idea where anything is in this town.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan, Nic. Thanks for breakfast, by the way. I’m just gonna go get ready for the hike - want me to pack your bag, too?”

 

“That would be great, thanks, X,” Nicole smiled before picking up her phone and calling Waverly.

 

“ _ Hey baby! I was just about to call you _ ,” Waverly squealed.

 

“Heya, darlin’! I was gonna ask what you’re up to today but what is it that you wanted to call me about?” Nicole asked.

 

“ _ I was going to ask you the same! Uh, I’m working at the moment but my shift ends at 12:30? What are you up to _ ?”

 

“Well me and Xavier are going hiking so unfortunately we’ll be finished before your shift ends but him and I are in desperate need of some navigating around this town,” Nicole chuckled, “only if you don’t mind, though.”

 

“ _ I’d love to be yours and Xavier’s personal Purgatory tour guide! What time do you want to meet? _ ”

 

“Um.. is 1:30 outside Shorty’s alright for you?”

 

“ _ Sounds perfect, Nic _ .”

 

“Oh, one more thing, baby,” Nicole said quickly.

 

“ _ Yeah? _ ”

 

“Will you go on a date with me tonight?”

 

“ _ Of course I will, Nic! We’ll sort out details later? _ ”

 

“Definitely, bye darlin’. I’ll see you in a bit,” Nicole smiled even though Waverly couldn’t see her.

 

“ _ Bye, baby! _ ” 

 

-

 

Nicole and Xavier stood side by side, staring up at the large mountain that towered over them.

 

“You ready for this, Nic?” Dolls asked.

 

“Born ready, X,” Nicole grinned.

 

He grinned back at her and they both started their long trek. Halfway through the climb, Dolls turned to Nicole as he started a new conversation.

 

“So, I don’t know why I’ve never asked this but how come you’re still named ‘Haught’? Not that I mind, I’m just wondering,” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Hey, no need to be nervous, it’s a valid question,” Nicole reassured her brother, “um, well I think a lot of the reason is because of my grandmother, Eliza. She was my light for most of my childhood, you know? She was always there for me when my birth family weren’t. She was the only Haught I could trust. Another part of it is that I just want to make it a positive thing. All that the word ‘Haught’ meant to me for a long time was embarrassment, shame and hurt. At some point I just wanted to change all of that, prove that I was something and not nothing. I hope that when I have kids of my own they will be able to wear the name with pride. Plus, being  _ literally _ ‘hot’ is pretty great,” Nicole winked.

 

“I understand that, Nic. Thank you for telling me that and trusting me, too. Even if you are a cocky little shit,” he laughed, “also… kids, huh? You and Waverly have something to tell me?”

 

“I always trust you, X. You’re my brother,” Nicole smiled nervously, “and, uh, yeah. Kids. Obviously Waverly and I haven’t talked about it, jackass, but I definitely want them. I hope Waverly does, too, if we’re heading that way.”

 

“I’m sure she does, she seems like the motherly type to be honest. You do as well.”

 

“Thanks, Dolls. I love you and I’m so glad you’re my brother.”

 

“I love you too, Nic. And I’m glad you’re my sister.”

 

They smiled softly at each other.

 

“So, how are mum and dad?”

 

-

 

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Nicole and Xavier walked to Shorty’s to meet Waverly who was already outside and waiting for them. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Nicole greeted, “you haven’t been waiting long have you?”

 

“Heya, baby! No, don’t worry - I only got here a few minutes ago,” Waverly turned to Xavier, “Hey ,Xavier! I’m Waverly, Nicole’s girlfriend.”

 

“Hello, Waverly! It’s nice to meet you properly, though I already know a bit because Nic here doesn’t stop talking about you,” he winked at his sister who blushed and muttered _shut up_  to him.

 

“Oh yeah, um sorry about that the other day,” Waverly giggled sheepishly, “I was kind of all over the place and my shift that day was totally crazy-”

 

“Hey, there’s no need to apologise, I totally get it,” Dolls interrupted her rant, “although if you even think about breaking my sister’s heart, well, just remember that I am an army Sergeant.”

 

“Leave her alone, Dolls,” Nicole rolled her eyes.

 

“No, it’s okay, Nic. I’m sure Wynonna has said something similar to you and, if she hasn’t yet, she’s bound to. And don’t worry, Xavier. I have no intentions of hurting your sister at all,” Waverly grinned.

 

“I like you, Waverly. I like you a lot,” Dolls winked.

 

“How is Wynonna anyway, Waves?” Nicole asked.

 

“Uh, she’s fine. Just a bit under the weather,” Waverly lied.

 

“Oh, is she okay?” Xavier asked.

 

Waverly smiled, “She will be.”

 

The three of them walked to the through the town as Waverly pointed out every significant place in the town and why it was important to the town’s history, as well as Wyatt Earp’s. When the tour had finished back where they had started, Dolls parted and walked back to Nicole’s house as the two women planned their date later that evening.

 

“X, loves you by the way. I can tell,” Nicole grinned.

 

“I love him, too. He’s a great man. Just like his sister,” Waverly replied cheekily.

 

“You’re trouble, Earp.”

 

“Oh, you like it really. You don’t fool me, Haught.”

 

“You’re right, I do like it,” Nicole winked, “alright, see you later, baby!”

 

“Bye, babe!”

 

-

 

Nicole tucked the last piece of her curled hair behind her left ear and adjusted the red velvet blazer she was wearing. 

 

“Hey, X! This look alright or is it overkill?”, she yelled.

 

Dolls entered the room and snapped his fingers in a zigzag pattern before commenting, “Damn girl! Waverly is gonna love your outfit and that’s the tea!”

 

Nicole stared at him, “...What in hell’s name was  _ that _ ?”

 

Xavier shrugged, “Just immersing myself in ‘gay culture’, right? Did I say something the wrong way?”

 

Nicole just shook her head and shuddered, “Fucking heterosexuals, I swear to God.”

 

“What? Sister snapped?”

 

“Oh my-” Nicole rubbed her hand over her face, “just tell me if I look alright or not, X. And none of that straight BS.  _ Please _ .”

 

“You look good, Haught. Waverly is gonna flip her lid. And you can’t even have a go at me for that one because it’s legitimate.”

 

“Thanks, bro. Alright I’ll see you later. Don’t scare my cat, please,” Nicole chuckled as she opened the front door and walked out of the house.

 

“Remember to catch Waverly’s wig when it flies,” Dolls yelled out after her. 

 

Nicole flipped him off over her shoulder.

 

-

 

She was still smiling at Dolls’ antics as she met Waverly in the restaurant lobby.

 

“What’s got you grinning like that?” Waverly questioned.

 

“Just my brother being an ass,” Nicole laughed.

 

“Oh. Well, speaking of asses, your’s looks exceptional in those tailored trousers you’re wearing,” Waverly winked.

 

“Waves,” Nicole blushed.

 

“It’s the truth! I’m loving the blazer, too!” Waverly admired, “I stan.”

 

“Fucking hell. X has been texting you, hasn’t he? He told you to say that, didn’t he?” 

 

“Maybe. Your brother is fun, baby,” Waverly giggled.

 

“I hate you both,” Nicole groaned.

 

Waverly stepped forward and kissed her girlfriend on the lips lightly, “No, you don’t.”

 

Nicole smiled softly down at Waverly and pecked her again, “No, I don’t.”

 

They linked hands as their waiter walked them to their table.

 

“I’m glad we bumped into each other, literally, Waves,” Nicole murmured as they studied the menu. Waverly’s gaze lifted to Nicole’s as she set her menu down.

 

“I’m glad as well. I can’t imagine having a more perfect girlfriend. I’m lucky.”

 

Nicole’s cheeks reddened, “Well, I’m not sure that I’m perfect but I do know one thing for certain,” she laid her hand atop the brunette’s, “and that is that  _ I’m  _ the lucky one.”

 

Just after they had finished their main meal, Waverly’s phone rang. 

 

“It’s Wynonna, babe. Do you mind if I take this?”

 

“Not at all, baby. You go ahead while I browse the dessert menu,” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows.  _ God Waverly loved that woman _ .

 

Waverly made her way to the bathroom as she answered, “Hey, Wyn. What’s up?”   
  


“Wave, I’m so sorry. I know you’re on a date with Haughtshit but I’m having a crisis here!” Wynonna worried.

 

“What? What’s happened, Wynonna?” Waverly asked, concerned.

 

“I almost drank whiskey and then I realised ‘oh wait I’m growing a tiny human inside of me and if I don’t stop they’re going to be pickled in Jack Daniels’! I mean, what kind of a mother am I gonna be if I can’t even look after my baby  _ before  _ they’re even here! Waves, I’m going insane I swear to-”

 

“Wynonna, quit rambling. You’re almost as bad as me and that’s saying something,” Waverly sighed and rubbed her forehead, “Alright. I’ll be there in a bit. Just let me say bye to Nic.”

 

“No, Waves. Don’t leave your date for me I-”

 

“Hey. You’re going through a lot right now, you shouldn’t be alone. I told Nicole you were sick earlier today when she asked about you so I can just say it’s that. She’ll understand.”

 

“...Okay, Waves. I love you. Drive safe,” Wynonna replied hesitantly.

 

Waverly exited the bathroom and walked over to Nicole, “Hey, baby. I’m so, _so_ sorry but Wyn had a bit of an accident at home and she needs me right now. I’m gonna have to go home.”

 

Nicole gave her a disappointed smile back, “It’s alright, Waves. I get it. Can I drive you home at least?”

 

“Of course you can! I’m taking you out at some point soon to make up for this, by the way,” Waverly said with a look that told Nicole there was no point in arguing.

 

“Looking forward to it, darlin’” Nicole grinned, smiling wider when Waverly blushed.

 

They drove to the homestead in a comfortable silence, stealing quick glances at each other. Nicole opened the door and jogged around the car to open Waverly’s door before she could do it herself.

 

“So chivalrous,” Waverly teased.

 

They strolled to the porch linking hands and shared one long kiss before resting their foreheads on one another. They kissed once more before parting, Nicole walking backwards toward her car.

 

“Goodnight, Nicole.”

 

“Goodnight, Waves. Sweet dreams.”


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five hours of writing (I procrastinate, okay). Four lovers loving. Three family members met. Two different first times. And a partridge in a pear tree.

They’re making out against the jukebox inside Shorty’s, the hum of a sickly sweet love song playing in the background. They’ve found themselves in this exact position for the last 3 consecutive nights. Waverly’s hands are curled around the collar of Nicole’s burgundy shirt while Nicole’s rest at the other girl’s hips, willing her closer. The brunette is addicted to the way Nicole’s tongue moves and the redhead can’t get enough of the cherry taste on the smaller girl’s lips, no doubt thanks to the vegan lip balm she applied earlier that evening. The world is forgotten. The only people to exist in this moment is them. 

 

Well, that seems to be the case until Wynonna brings them back to the present with a loud bang above their heads followed by the coloured paper released from the party popper.

 

They jump apart, cheeks flushed red and eyes wide, “What the fuck, Wynonna,” yelled Waverly.

 

“Me what the fuck?  _ You _ what the fuck, babygirl! You and red-haught over here are practically banging,” replied Wynonna.

 

Both Waverly and Nicole have the decency to look sheepish before Waverly speaks up again, “Uh, sorry, sis. Anyway where did you get a party popper from and why did you decide to set it off. I mean, couldn’t you have just pinched one of us or something?”

 

“Gross. You really think I’d want to get that close to either of you when you’re doing  _ that _ ? No chance. Anyway, the order of decorations for New Year’s just came in, ergo so did the box of party poppers. Thought the this event needed a celebration.”

 

“What event? To celebrate what?” a confused Nicole asks. 

 

“Well, since you two were over here boning, I thought it only fair to celebrate your  _ banging _ with a  _ bang _ of my own,” Wynonna cackled.

 

Waverly was horrified and Nicole looked like a deer caught in headlights before a small grin formed on her face and she had to press her lips together to stop herself from laughing. It only took a few seconds for her resolve to falter and she laughed loudly, doubling over from its force. Wynonna joined in while Waverly glared at them both until the laughing became too contagious and she let herself go too. 

 

“You...are such...an asshole,” Nicole spluttered affectionately between chuckles.

 

“It’s why you love me, Haught,” Wynonna grinned.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

 

When their laughter finally subsided Wynonna made her way back to the bar to serve the waiting customers while the two women stood in comfortable silence. Waverly was the first to break it, asking Nicole if she’d like to continue their date elsewhere. 

 

“Sure, um is my place okay? I know I’ve only had one beer but I still don’t feel comfortable driving you home yet,” Nicole admitted.

 

“Yeah, your’s sounds good,” Waverly smiled, picking up her coat and scarf from the back of the chair whilst Nicole did the same.

 

The short journey to Nicole’s apartment was filled with playful banter and the odd kiss every so often. However, neither girl could forget about what Wynonna had insinuated at the bar. Although the women had been seeing each other for over a month now, they had not yet had sex. The time never seemed right and neither wanted to push the other into something if they didn’t entirely want it. Both noted the slight tension as they sat on the couch, trying to figure out how to have this conversation. 

 

“So…” Nicole started.

 

“So…” Waverly echoed.

 

“Um, about what Wynonna said. I, uh, just want you to know that there’s no pressure, like, at all. We go at your pace. We can do it a week from now, a month from now, a year from now. We don’t ever have to do anything if you don’t want to. I just really-” Nicole was cut off by a pair of soft lips that belonged to the girl she was falling fast for. 

 

“Nic,” the brunette began when they pulled away, “I understand what you’re saying and it’s very, very sweet. But I want you  _ so _ badly. I’m ready.”

 

Nicole bit her lip, “are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. Are  _ you _ sure?”

 

Nicole nodded before placing her hands on Waverly’s cheek and pulling her in for a sweet kiss. The kisses got gradually heavier before Waverly was straddling the redhead on the sofa. Nicole’s hands found the back of the girl’s thighs and stood up, picking the girl up with her as Waverly’s legs wrapped around her body. They climbed the stairs and made their way to Nicole’s bedroom, giggling, moaning, loving. 

 

-

 

Nicole awoke to the peaceful snoring of her girlfriend next to her and the crisp Winter sun shining through the wooden shades covering her bedroom window. She glanced down at the soft skin of the girl she was spooning, their positions having changed after they succumbed to sleep with Waverly’s head resting on her chest. She noticed a small ginger paw resting softly on the side of the woman’s cheek and followed it to the body of her rapidly growing ginger tabby cat who was cuddled up in front of them, also snoozing. The visual was adorable and Nicole reached for her phone to take a photo of them. Forgetting her phone was not on silent, the sound of the picture being taking, and the Nicole’s movement on the bed, woke Waverly. The girl’s eyelids fluttered until the hazel of her eyes was fully visible. Nicole grinned down at her while the other woman realised the small pressure on her cheek and spotted the peaceful animal.

 

“Morning, baby,” the brunette croaked out, voice still heavy with sleep.

 

“Good morning, merry Christmas eve,” chuckled Nicole. 

 

“I can’t believe we don’t get to spend today together,” pouted Waverly.

 

“Oh my god that pout is like a secret weapon I swear. Anyway, I know it sucks that we can’t be together today but remember that we will be tomorrow evening. We get to spend Christmas day together. That’s what’s important, right?”

 

“Right. I’m nervous for tomorrow though,” Waverly said. Nicole’s face was blank, “meeting your parents?”

 

“Oh! Waves, trust me they’re going to love you. You’re amazing. X literally liked you straight away, I know they’ll be the same. And remember, I’m meeting Gus tomorrow, too, so you’re not going through these feelings alone,” Nicole smiled.

 

“Thanks for the reassurance, baby. I needed that. And don’t worry, Gus is going to love you, too.”

 

The three lounged in bed for another hour or so until deciding to get ready and have some breakfast; they wanted to spend as much time together before they had to part. They spent the rest of the morning making waffles, dancing around the kitchen and parted with a sweet kiss.

 

-

 

As Nicole sets the last plate down on her dining room table, the doorbell rings. She’d been preparing the dinner since the night before and was confident that it was going to go down okay with her family.

 

“Hey, guys,” she greeted her parents with a hug and her brother with a fist bump and then a hug to follow. Leading them into the kitchen, she pointed out all of the renovations she had made to her apartment. They sat down at the table while Nicole checked on the dinner again before plating it up with the help of Eleanor Dolls. After they were finished eating they exchanged gifts and watched whatever Christmas classic was playing on TV before getting ready for their journey to the Earp Homestead for the evening. 

 

“So how long have you and Waverly been together again, honey?” her mother asks from the front passenger seat. 

 

“Um about a month and a half now. She’s amazing,” Nicole blushed.

 

“I’m sure she is, darling,” her Alexander Dolls comments from his seat in the back next to Xavier, “doesn’t mean I’m not going to give her the classic ‘you hurt my daughter, I hurt you’ speech though.”

 

“No worries, Dad. Already taken care of,” smirked Xavier.

 

“Attaboy,” Alexander winked. 

 

“No embarrassing me though, please guys,” Nicole begged.

 

“No promises,” all three replied.

 

-

 

Nicole had only raised her hand to knock on the door before it swung open, revealing a frivolous Wynonna.

 

“Hey, haughtstuff! Good to see you again. You too, X-man,” Wynonna snickered before greeting the other guests, “nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs...uh.”

 

“Dolls,” Eleanor filled in, smiling at the woman to show it was alright. Wynonna returned the smile before inviting them inside. 

 

“Waverly is in the living room,” she told Nicole who gave a nod of thanks and made her way there.

 

“Hey, babe,” she greeted.

 

“Nic! Merry Christmas, baby,” Waverly squealed, giving her girlfriend a hug and quick kiss on the lips.

 

“Merry Christmas, Waves,” Nicole grinned before turning, “this is my mother, Eleanor, and father, Alexander. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Waverly Earp.”

 

“Hello! It’s nice to finally meet you two,” Waverly smiles, hugging the two parents, “you’ve raised two incredible people.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Waverly,” Eleanor smiles, placing her hand on the younger woman’s cheek, “you make our Nicole so happy, so thank you for that.”

 

“Yes. Thank you, Waverly. We’ve never seen her this happy before,” Alexander added.

 

Both women blushed and the group made small talk before they Waverly pulled Nicole into the kitchen to meet Gus. The woman was putting the finishing touches to her Christmas themed cupcakes when they entered.

 

“Hey, Gus. This is Nicole, my amazing girlfriend,” Waverly grinned at the taller woman who blushed in response.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, ma’am,” Nicole smiled nervously, holding out her hand for a shake.

 

“None of that ma’am business, please. It’s Gus to you. It’s lovely to meet you, too, darlin’. Your folks are here, right?” The older woman asked.

 

“Okay, Gus. Yeah, my parents and brother are in the living room. I’d love to introduce you to them.” 

 

“I’d like that too, Nicole. Just let me carry these cakes through.”

 

“Here, let me help you with that,” Nicole picked up a plate as Waverly beamed at the interaction, happy two of the most important people in her life were getting along.

 

-

 

“I’m just gonna head to the bathroom, baby,” Nicole said quietly as Waverly nodded her head. 

 

She pushed open the door to the bathroom, not realising it was occupied. Wynonna stood there, her top lifted up and resting on her breasts to stop it from falling back down. Both women froze at the sight of each other before Wynonna scrambled to pull her shirt back down. Nicole had seen the bump before she could do so. The woman wasn’t obviously pregnant but it was noticeable to Nicole as the woman usually had her midsection on show due to the crop tops she wore.

 

“Oh. Uh, woah-,” Nicole stuttered.

 

“Please, Nicole,” Wynonna begged.

 

“Uh, yeah...it’s just-...is that…?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Uh, okay. Um, does Waverly know?”

 

“First person I told. Nobody else though. Not Doc or Rosita or anybody.”

 

“Okay. It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Nicole pulled the other woman into a hug, “so I’m guessing it’s Doc’s then?”

 

“Yeah,” Wynonna sniffled, “b-but I...I don’t like him like that. I like...someone else but how are they ever gonna like me back if I’m pregnant before they even know?”

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Listen, if they like you as much as you like them, they’re not going to care about this and they will support you. If they don’t, well, it’s their loss.”

 

“Can you call me an asshole or something? You’re being so nice and you’re actually starting to become my friend. God, motherhood is already making me soft,” Wynonna chuckled tearily.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes affectionately, “So, who is it that you like then?”

 

Wynonna hesitated but ultimately decided she could trust the other woman, “Um. It’s Rosita.”

 

“Waverly’s best friend, right?”

 

“Yeah…she doesn’t like me back though so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Nicole cackled loudly as Wynonna squinted her eyes, “Oh, so you can be an asshole then?”

 

Still chuckling, Nicole replied, “I’m not laughing at you, silly. Okay, I am but not for the reason you think.”

 

“What are you laughing at then?”

 

“The fact that Rosita  _ so obviously  _ likes you back!”

 

“What? She...no she does not.”

 

“Trust me, honey. She does. I see the way she looks at you.”

 

“I-...how does she look at me?”

 

“Like you’re the only person in the world, let alone the room.”

 

“Really? You’re sure about this?”

 

“Seen it with my very own two eyes. Waves has too.”

 

“Huh. Well, okay then. Good talk.”

 

“Yep.”

 

They stare at each other for a moment until Nicole says, “Uh, I actually really do need to use the bathroom, so…”

 

“Oh, yeah sorry. Go ahead,” Wynonna winks and gives the redhead a fistbump before she leaves the bathroom. Rosita is making her way up the stairs when she leaves and Wynonna hesitates before speaking, “Hey, Rosie. Um, can I talk to you in my bedroom for a minute?”

 

Rosita looks startled but nods regardless, “Yeah, of course. I was, uh, actually looking for you anyway.”

 

They make their way into the bathroom and sit on the bed, facing each other.

 

“So I-”

 

“I just want to-”

 

They begin at the same time and chuckle as Rosita makes a hand gesture letting Wynonna she can go first.

 

“So I’m, like, super nervous right now but I have something to tell you. Um, two things actually.”

 

Rosita nods.

 

“So firstly, I’m just going to bite the bullet and say that I like you. In a, uh, more than friendly way,” Wynonna blushes.

 

Rosita’s smile stretches across her face and her eyes glistened, “I like you too, Wynonna. I have for a long time.”

 

Wynonna returned the smile before it faltered.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just...this is where the other thing comes in,” Wynonna inhaled deeply, “I’m, uh... I’m pregnant.”

 

Silence surrounded them and Wynonna became more fearful as the seconds ticked past.

 

“Okay. Thank you for telling me. This doesn’t change how I feel about you though. You...are you going to stay with the father?”

 

“God, no. Doc’s the father and he’s...a great friend but nothing more. I swear.”

 

“Okay. I believe you. I’d still like to date you. If that’s something you’d like also.”

 

“I would like nothing more.”

 

“Great. So, uh, just a minor detail. We’re currently sat underneath some traditional Christmas decorations,” Rosita said as she eyed the mistletoe, “If you’re okay with it…”

 

“That’s probably Waverly’s doing,” Wynonna shook her head, “Yes, I’d like to kiss you.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

They both leaned in, eyes shut, and their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. They pull back with glimmering eyes before kissing again, both of them melting into the kiss.

 

“Merry Christmas to me,” Wynonna says against the other girl’s lips.

 

“Right back at you, babe,” Rosita grins before pulling the woman in again.

 

-

 

“Hey, baby. Where’s everybody else?” Nicole questioned as she returned from the bathroom.

 

“Oh, they went to get some more food from the kitchen,” Waverly replied.

 

“What are you doing in here then?”

 

“Just picking out some more songs,” Waverly says as she presses play on her phone. Sam Smith’s cover of Frank Sinatra’s  _ Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas _ fills the room as Waverly begins to slowly sway. 

 

“Dance with me?” she asks shyly.

 

Nicole smiles bashfully as she makes her way to her girlfriend and places her hands on the woman’s hips while Waverly’s hang loosely around her neck. Their heads inched closer as the song progressed until their foreheads rest upon one another. Their hearts beat with the slow melodies of the song. They swayed gently together as they got lost in the feeling of being so close to each other, intoxicated again with the other’s presence. As the song drew to a close, the women share a soft kiss before parting, still holding hands.

 

They saw movement out of the corner of their eyes and turned to see Gus and Nicole’s parents watching them with adoring eyes. Both blushing furiously, they shrugged and the evening continued.

 

-

 

Nicole had decided to spend the night at the homestead while her parents and Xavier took her car and and made their way back to her apartment. All of the guests had gone home and the only people who remained in the house were Waverly, Wynonna, Nicole and Gus. 

 

Nicole and Waverly sat on the brunette’s bed, Waverly in a unicorn onesie and Nicole in some Christmas themed pyjamas, ready to exchange gifts. 

 

“Here’s your gifts, babe. I got you a few things that make up the price limit we decided on. I really hope you like them,” Waverly chewed her lip.

 

“I’m sure I will, Waves. Don’t worry,” Nicole reassured before tearing carefully into the neat wrapping of the first gift. She was met with an emerald green fabric and couldn’t contain her grin when she pulled the item out and saw what it was. 

 

“Babe! I love it,” Nicole beamed as she instantly replaced her pyjamas with the dinosaur onesie. “Oh my god. This is so awesome.”

 

“You look so cute, baby,” Waverly grinned, “Now we can match, kind of.”

 

The redhead returned to the bed to open the remaining packages which revealed a new camera backpack, as her old one was worn, and a short-sleeved button-up with vertical burgundy and navy blue stripes. 

 

“Thank you so much for these, Waves. I love them all so much. You’re the best,” Nicole leant in for a kiss.

 

“I’m glad you like them, gorgeous.”

 

“Right, time for your presents. I hope they’re not too cheesy,” Nicole gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Never. And who cares if they are anyway? I like cheesy,” grinned Waverly.

 

She unwrapped the first box and it revealed two identical rings. They had a thick band of gold and in the centre a small sodalite rock was embedded.

 

“They’re promise rings. The rock is called sodalite and it represents self-esteem, acceptance, trust, and strengthening bonds. I thought it was kinda perfect for us,” Nicole smiled apprehensively.

 

“It’s beautiful Nicole. This is so thoughtful. Now you’ll always be with me. I’m never taking this off,” the brunette giggled contentedly.

 

“Yeah? You really think so?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Time for gift number two, then.”   
  


The other gift was concealed in a similar box to the first, though the box was a little bigger. Waverly opened the box to find a silver chain with a half crescent moon charm attached. 

 

“So this is where it might get a little bit cheesy so beware,” Nicole laughed, “remember the night we had our first kiss?” Waverly nodded, eyes never leaving her face. “Well, when I was walking back home I couldn’t stop smiling, I was so happy. I looked up at the sky and it was filled with thousands of these pretty stars and amongst them was the moon, at half crescent. That whole moment, especially with what had happened earlier in the evening, just kind of stuck with me. So, uh, yeah. Hope that’s not too cheesy.”

 

The tears that had brimmed in Waverly’s eyes gently rolled down her cheeks. Panicked, Nicole asked, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Waverly replied, “This is just perfect. This gift, this evening.  _ You.  _ I-I just don’t have the words for how incredibly happy you make me.”

 

“Aw, baby. Come here,” Nicole opened her arms and Waverly fell into them as they both cried. After a few moments they composed themselves and the younger woman removed the necklace from it’s packaging.

 

“Put it on me?” she asked as she handed it to Nicole and placed the ring on the middle finger of her left hand, placing it in the same place on Nicole’s left hand. Nicole pulled the brunette locks to one side of her and fastened the seal, letting it drop flawlessly around her girlfriend’s neck, kissing the back of it softly when she had done so. 

 

“Stunning,” murmured the redhead.

 

The two placed the wrapping on the floor to be dealt with in the morning as they pulled back the four blankets residing on Waverly’s bed and climbed in. Snuggling her face into Nicole’s neck as she laid her head on the woman’s chest, Waverly sleepily mumbled, “Merry Christmas, Nicole.”

 

Nicole kissed the top of her head and rested her chin against it, “Merry Christmas, darlin’”

 

The soft moonlight gently illuminated the room, snow fell silently in the dark of the night and the two women slept peacefully, enveloped in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyaaa um so I know I said I'd post a Christmas chapter after the last chapter which was posted on,,,, christmas eve but I'm inconsistent and I've got a lot of work going on now. I hope this semi makes up for it. IM SORRY IF YOU DONT SEE ME FOR ANOTHER 2 MONTHS I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE STAY SAFE AND DRINK WATER ETC ETC

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this every Monday but that probably won't happen as I've got an important school year coming up!  
> Follow me on twitter: @lgbtjshaught  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
